merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Best villains of the show
As most of you have noticed, this week most of my blog posts involve villains, since I do some research on those guys. Well, so does this one! I'll state my opinion on which villains I believe are the best (depending on evil-ness, background, powers etc) and I would also like to hear your opinion. Well, here it goes: *Nimueh is the first real enemy that appeared in the show.She was simply amazing most of the time, she had some awesome spells and has been the only character so far to know Merlin's secret! However, some actions she did did not make much sense, like how she tried to kill Arthur in The Poisoned Chalice but then she said it was not his destiny to die at her hand and then even wanted to make him king. In addition, she never directly tried anything againist Camelot and most of the time attacked from afar. However she did have good background and I loved her only confrontation with Uther. Thus, I would rate her as a villain around 89%. *Knight Valiant. In my opinion, he was not such a great enemy. His motives were rather unclear and he seemed like a psychopath, wanting to kill all this enemies. He was pretty good from the start so he would make it to the finals nonetheless, so he didn't have to go as far as killing innocents. Insanely evil is not so good. His rating would be around 70% *Mary Collins. She was a good villain! Not too insane, she had a good background and the whole plan she set up was admittedly really good, even if it was for a bad reason! I give her a 80%. *Sophia and Aulfric. I love Sophia as a villain even if I could not stand her at first. She had all this mysterious atmosphere going on around her and was definitely good at acting as the innocent girl''' in front of the others. She was definitely not evil, she payed for her father's sins by being sent to the human world and still did not go all crazy to want and kill everyone. Finally, I love how she didn't want to let her dad go and her speech about how ashamed she felt for being saved by Arthur was pretty good! Aulfric, on the other hand...I dunno. He killed too many people for no reason. That's why Sophia gets 85%''' and Aulfric 65%. *Kanen was...okay, I guess. Not the great villain, he was too brutal and wanted to kill everyone standing in his way. Also, he tried to kill Arthur pretty cowardly. He is ranked 50%. *Edwin Muirden. He was awesome! How can somebody not like him? He too had a really great plan on how to get his revenge, he did have background for what he did and his powers were awesome! However I do not like how easily he died, and so he gets 80%. *Tauren was pretty good. He was not too evil and had nice abilities. However he was careless and shouldn't have believed that the king's ward would be on his side. 70% *Cornelius Sigan/Cedric. Although I actually hated Cedric for bringing all that trouble to Merlin, he had a nice plan on how to gain the prince's trust! However he failed due to his lust for Cornelius' jewel, and that is a drawback. Cornelius Sigan, on the other hand, kind of disappointed me. He was a legendary sorcerer but was defeated quite easily. I understand he was not on full power, but still he was kinda lame. Cornelius gets''' 70% and Cedric gets '''65% *Myror was pretty much your everyday assassin. Can't judge this one. Odin, on the other hand, gets a generous 5'0% '''because although he does have background as a villain he is a big coward who does nothing besides sending assassins. *Hengist and Kendrick were awful, some of the worst villains ever. I do not even know how to judge them. They will be around '''40%' I guess. *The Troll! The lady had some nice plans and she actually achieved to almost reach her goal! She may have stayed on the throne even more than Morgana, the show's top villain so far. However, she was super lame. Same for Jonas. Jonas is ''20% and the Troll is 50''% '''for trolling everyone like that and staying on the throne. *Aredian was awesome! I absolutely hated him for lying and treating an old man like that. However, the man was a real talent, he instantly found out all of Camelot's sorcerers very easily! He was also clever and had strategy. I give him '''80% '''despite not possessing notable fighting skills! *Morgause is definitely one of my favorites. She had everything -nice background, powers and was manipualtive. However, she smirked a lot (second most smirking character in series 3 after Morgana) and killed a lot of people for no reason. However, I liked how, despite being the one pulling the strings behind Morgana, she always stayed in the background and let her sister have the glory! She gets '''89% *Halig is the worst character ever. I hate him more than any other. 10% '''is too good for him. *King Alined and Trickler. Those guys were good for a laugh but they were no serious enemies. I liked Trickler more than King Alined because he was too harsh on his servant, despite trying his best to help his master with his evil plans. Trickler gets '''30% '''and King Alined gets '''20%. *Alvarr was an epic villain! He had nice abilities, nice background, was a born leader and also hesitated to kill a knight. He did not want anyone to die (besides Uther) and was very grateful to Morgana for saving him, despite manipualting her for the rest of the episode. He gets 87% *Cenred is one villain I have mixed views on. He was awesome and the way he pulled out his blades were epic. However, I did not like how easily he was manipulated by Morgause and how he did not want to face Arthur and instead cowardly held Morgana in The Castle of Fyrien. He looked like a fool. He gets 77%. *'T'''he Goblin! I eould give this guy '''80% '''because I liked the pranks he pulled and he was epic, but, to be fair, he should get '''60%' max, because he was a filler character. *Dagr and Ebor were some other boring villains that only served for Gwaine to show just how awesome he is. They get 30%. *Grunhilda and the Sidhe elder. The first one was ridiculous, she lusted Gaius and ate flies. In fact, she was not even a villain. The second one was a big let down. Too weak, for the leader of the legendary Avalon. They boh get''' 40%''' *Tindr and Nollar were the same as Darg and Ebor. But worse. They get''' 20%'. *Agravaine. One of my least favorite ones. He does have some good reasons for what he does, as I've stated in other blog posts, but he is just...dislikeable. Not to mention how he always was Morgana's puppet and acted as her servant. She could not have conquered Camelot without him and yet she was acting all superior to him. The worst thing is that he was ok about it. I cannot give him more than' 70%'. *The Cailleach, although not neccessarily a villain, was great! She was all-powerful and mysterious and not too evil! She gets '''87% '''Did I mention she had dramatic voice? She gets '''90%!' *The Gleeman and Geldred are just like Dagr, Ebor, Tidnr and Nollar, only they achieved to do something serious, which was to gravely wound Uther. They are ranked''' 60%'for this accomplishment. *Julius Borden really impressed me! I thought he was going to be a boring character as well but he was outstandingly well. I loved his final speech to Merlin and how keen he was on his target that he spent so many years searching for the dragon egg. I give him '''85% '. *Queen Annis and King Caerleon. I did not like the latter but I loved the first one. She had actual reasons to seek revenge and I like how she withdrew, after she found out that Arthur was special and was not keen on revenge. I give her 80% and her husband gets 50%. *Alator and the Shrine Boy turned good, the Lamia was a tool of the priestesses and had no personality and Mordred has not yet been evil, so I do not rate those guys. *Helios was pretty good! Definitely the best warlord so far! He had monstrous strength, easily beat Arthur and did not surrender even when the main combat force (Morgana and her magic) was disabled. He was also equal with Morgana, not like Agravaine. I also liked how he acted like a boss and was all cool with everything, even torturing. He gets 90%! *Finally, Morgana! I left her last because there's a lot to say. Actually, there are two Morganas. The one of series 3 and the one of series 4. In series 3, I didn't enjoy her as much for various reasons. She was smirking all the time (although I admit some smirks were really epic and sent chills down my spine), her magic was weak, she was a puppet to Morgause and her change was too sudden. I enjoyed her only in 3 episodes. Those were The Tears of Uther Pendragon part 2, The Crystal Cave and The Coming of Arthur part 2. She was really awesome on the crystal cave and she finally showed a human side of her. She was about to give up on revenge too! That's why I give her''' 60%''' on her performance in series 3. The series 4 Morgana, on the other hand, was absolutely epic. She was more focused on her plans, she had epic spells and she was confident that she would make it no matter what. Also, she did not need Morgause anymore, for she was a high priestess herself now. I liked how she just did not need the crown anymore and just chilled on her throne, ordering around and torturing people. I know she did many awful things, but hey-she is a villain, she has a nice background, she has great powers to rival the protagonist and has a nice personality that is not completely evil. What more do we want from a villain? Her series 4 performance gets 95% and I hope she and Mordred get 100% in series 5. This was a reaaallyyyy long blog post! If you read it all, then congratulations! State who your favorite villains are and why you chose them below. Category:Blog posts